January Rain
by JanuaryRain91
Summary: Running away from Eric and her problems seems to be best for her. Nina finds herself driving all the way to Forks, Washington where even bigger problems await her. Rated M for language and sweet lovin
1. Fade Out Lines

This is from the perspective of a girl named Nina Stackhouse who is the ex-girlfriend of a powerful vampire named Eric Northman. Yes this is a Twilight/Sookie Stackhouse spin off. Nina takes a similar roll to Sookie, but my version of her. She knows the Cullen's through Eric and over the last few years she has known them she has become close to the family. One in particular a little too close… Running away from Eric and her problems seems to be best for her. She finds herself driving all the way to Forks, Washington where even bigger problems await her. Since this story is based mostly in the Twilight world I put in this section of fanfics.

**This is just my imagination running wild. I do not have ownership of the ideas both authors have created in the Twilight and Sookie Stackhouse novels.

Chapter One: Fade Out Lines

The sound of rain beating down against my windshield is both soothing and refreshing as I drove down the long drive leading to the Cullen's mansion. I like dark rainy days, and the few months Eric and I were here I loved it. Maybe I loved it because it didn't rain too much in Bon temps. Either way it was good to see these whimsical dark clouds again.

I knew they could hear me coming up the driveway even in my quiet little car so there was no turning back, but why would I want to turn back? I mean these guys were like family. Eric and I came here a few years ago. He has known Carlisle for quite a while, and he knew Jasper even better given Jasper worked for Eric for a long time. When I found out I was part Fae it was a complete shock, I had no idea what to think or to expect, but I had Claudine; she was sort of my fairy godmother, literally. She taught me what to expect as a fairy that is until she was killed by none other than Eric Northman himself. It was an accident sure but it still doesn't excuse the fact that my boyfriend drained my fairy godmother dry.

Eric mentioned the Cullen's one day. He remembered that they had a member of their family who could read minds. A trait all Fae had. He thought out loud mindlessly that the idea of Edward having a bit of fairy blood in him as a human heightened his abilities as a vampire was possible but then again lots of vampires had special talents. After telling me about the strange "vegetarian" vamps and their mind reading companion I convinced Eric to make a trip out to Forks to maybe explore the idea of Edward being a fairy. I mean if he had a slight bit of Fae blood in him as human he would want to know right? Plus the idea of having a fellow fairy friend was missed ever since the fairy world was sealed off to all fairies coming and going from this world to theirs given vampires sort of almost killed off our kind all together. I was only half Fae though and I could choose to stay if I pleased.

Turns out that Edward did have a very slight dash of fairy blood in his human family. We played with the idea that he might have other gifts passed down from his ancestry that he hadn't tapped into. We stayed for a few months and I enjoyed it very much. The Cullen's were a breath of fresh air as far as vampires go. They were completely civilized and poised. Sometime I forgot they were a vampire which is saying a lot for vampires. Edward and I grew particularly close because of our common background; we had a sense of companionship between the two of us because of that. After a while the attraction between the two of us was building rapidly but we both knew that perusing that would be possibly the worst idea of the century. I loved Eric, but we were growing apart and I resented him for all the things we have gone through together. I knew it wasn't his fault but I couldn't help but feel that if I'd never met him I would be a semi normal person living a semi normal life. Edward was attractive and incredibly kind to me and the idea of being with him even if just for one night was tantalizing.

That was just it; on our last night in Forks Edward and I gave in to our attraction for one fiery night. I was one of the most incredible nights I've ever had and I think about it all the time still. After that night though I went back home with Eric and when we got home I tried not to think about my night with Edward.

"Nina!" Carlisle strode down the front steps of his beautiful home to greet me. At that moment the rest of the family poured out of house behind him with the exception of Edward who was missing. Carlisle met me with a grin and hug.

"Nina it's really great to see you." He holds my shoulders in his hands and kisses me on the forehead and my skin feels cool and tingly where his lips touched my skin.

"It's good to see you too Carlisle. Sorry too just show up like this I just need a vacation from home for a while. I hope you don't mind." I suddenly felt stupid for not thinking of calling, but then again maybe one of the Cullen's would tell Eric and he would know where I am. Before I left Eric and I made an agreement that when I left on this "mini vacation" I would go on my own without him spying or following where I went. If I wanted him to know I would tell him but for now I was ok with him not knowing where I was.

"Oh don't be silly Nina you're always welcome here." Esme greeted me with a hug and the most genuine smile I'd ever known.

"Yes of course." Carlisle agreed.

"Thank you" I pull back a strand of hair behind my ear.

After greeting the rest of the family excluding Edward we made our way into their house where we sat in the living room catching up.

"So where is Eric?" Jasper asked from across the room. Jasper was a really nice guy but he struggled with human blood enough let alone a half fairy. Our blood was ten times more potent than any humans' blood. "Sunshine in a bottle" Eric called me. So Jasper kept a pretty large distance between the two of us at all times just to be safe and I didn't protest because I knew all too well what it's like be around a vampire who snapped in the presence of a fairy. Still I wondered why Jasper even bothered tolerating the "vegetarian" vamp lifestyle. Then I glance at Alice and my question is answered. He would never leave her, and she wanted this life.

"He is back in Bon Temps actually I would really appreciate it if you guys didn't tell him I was here. We broke up and I had this idea that I needed a break from home. So I came here. He doesn't know I'm here and I would like to keep it that way for the time being. If that's ok with all of you that is." I glance at the strikingly beautiful faces around me.

"Well shit way to go Nina!" Emmett boomed from his seat where Rosalie sat in his lap. Emmett and Eric butted heads all the time. They are both pretty dominant alpha males. Rose rolled her eye and sent an apologetic smile my way.

"That's not a problem Nina." Carlisle smiled a warm smile and I returned the gesture.

"Thank you so much." I say before hearing the front door open and close. I could sense him as soon as he was in the house. I could almost feel my skin vibrating with excitement as he walks into the living room. He stood in all his glory looking as beautiful as ever, but he had girl attached to his side. Immediately my excitement falters and so does my smile as I take in the image.

The girl clinging to his side was pretty in an almost naive kind of way. Her long dark hair fell down her shoulders in thick waves hiding most of her heart-shaped face. She had big brown eyes and pale skin. The only thing that she didn't particularly have going for her were her disgusting faded blue jeans and a frumpy dark blue hoodie that covered the top half of her body.

"Nina" The sound of his voice saying my name sent chills down my spine as I got up to give him a hug. He let go of his girlfriend's hand to pull me in for a hug. I was good at keeping my wall up to block people's thoughts out of my head but when I touch someone it only becomes harder to keep that wall up with direct contact. It was nearly impossible to keep Edward out of my head whenever we touched so when we touched and he got the general idea of what I was feeling when he wrapped his arms around him caused him let his arms to fall to his side soon after the embrace. He turns away from me avoiding eye contact and I blush a little.

"How are you Nina?" he asks resuming his spot next to his girlfriend.

"I'm doing pretty well thanks." I force a smile.

"Nina is going to be staying with us for a while. She would appreciate it if you didn't mention her staying here to Eric either." Carlisle says from his ancient looking armchair.

"You and Eric aren't together anymore." His eyes flicker to my eyes under dark thick lashes.

"Yeah." Is all I manage to get out with a sigh.

"That's too bad." The corner of his mouth pulls down into a frown then he shifts toward the girl next to him who was being weirdly silent for a human.

"Nina this is Bella" He looks down at her with adoration. "She is my… well girlfriend sounds too watered down. She is my soul mate." He smiles at her and she blushes a deep red.

I smile and hold out my hand to her "It's very nice to meet you." I say.

She takes my hand and replies "You too." Her voice sounding meek and human compared to the vampires. Did my voice sound like that? I thought to myself and Edward glares at me. What? I thought; I didn't say anything bad about her. I state not to myself but to him.


	2. I Follow Rivers

**I'm sort of winging this as I go but I hope that it's turning out okay so far. Let me know what you guys think!**

**P.S. Some of the things that I mention in this story may have both elements from the Sookie Stackhouse books and True Blood the TV show. The Twilight parts stay mostly to the books. **

Chapter Two: I Follow Rivers

After a very long few days of driving I was more than ready to fall face first into a bed and sleep my life away for the next week but of course it was hard to do that in a house full of vampires who didn't sleep. Alice knocks on the door of the guestroom I was staying in.

"Did you need help settling in?" Her voice sounding shockingly like wind chimes.

"Oh no thank you Alice I think I might just crash and burn before settling in." I rummage through my bag for some pajamas.

"I could do it while you're asleep if you would like." She smiles and skips over to the dark grey sued vintage couch that I was half tempted to swipe when I left Forks. Wondering when that will be.

"Oh no that's ok I can do it myself but thank you for offering." I smile knowing she didn't really come in here to help me unpack.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks

"Not right now… it's still fresh you know?" I sigh as I finally find a pair of black leggings and a plain white v –neck.

"Okay just know that I'm here if you ever want to talk." She gets up "I'll let you go to sleep." She gives me a hug and makes her way out.

"Thank you Alice" I say and she smiles and nods before opening the door. Edward sweeps past her as she walks out.

"Hey Nina can I talk to you for a second?" He stood in the doorway looking particularly edgy. My eyes were barely open but I nod and he lets himself in. "I was wondering if you could hear Bella's thoughts." He listens for my answer intently both with his ear and with his mind.

"Um I don't know Edward. You know I don't listen in on someone's thoughts unless I have to most of the time." I cross my arms across my chests.

"Well I can't read her thoughts. We don't know why but I was just wondering if you could." He says

"That's strange." I ponder that for a moment. "Does Alice see her future?" I ask

"Yes and Jasper can use his ability on her also." He says

"Well maybe it's a fairy thing. Maybe you don't have enough Fae blood to read her thoughts, but that doesn't answer the question of why her mind is blocked." I stretch out the last word into a big yawn.

"I'm sorry you're probably exhausted" He turns towards the door. "Hey one more thing is it ok if I tell Bella what you are? I'm guessing she will be interested in what you are." He says

"You mean tell her what WE are? Sure, she can keep a secret pretty well apparently." I smile pulling up my long messy curls into a ponytail. Sure enough he got a whiff of my scent and I could almost see his mouth salivate as I got a sense of what he was thinking and I blush.

He turns his face away from me and says "Will you just let me know when you find out whether or not you can read Bella's thoughts?" He asks

"Sure" I reply and with that he was out of my room in a blur and I was too tired to think too much about his thoughts which weren't exactly as monogamist as he presented himself to be.

I climbed underneath the sea of comforters and sheets and knew that the Cullen's were the only group of vampires I would ever sleep around unless I had a body guard in which case would always be Eric. I push the thought of Eric out of my mind immediately and fell straight to sleep.

I didn't wake up until sometime in the afternoon, feeling a little disappointed that I wasted the majority of the day but knowing I really needed that sleep. I get up and make my way to bathroom. The bathroom was huge of course. It was go big or go home with the Cullen's. I was sure this bathroom was bigger than my bedroom back home. The bathroom was covered in black marble and with a modern shower which could also be used as a sauna. The bathtub was a vintage claw footed tub but it was black which was unlike most old tubs which were typically white porcelain. I knew I would have to use it someday soon but today was not that day.

I felt completely refreshed after a well needed shower. While my hair air dried I started unpacking wondering how long I would be here and thinking I should have some sort of game plan instead of completely winging it. I decide a month at the most, maybe two if I was desperate. I didn't think the Cullen's minded except maybe Edward but I knew he would get over it. He could like me as a friend like we did before. Soon he and I would go back to normality and everything will be ok. Of course the only people that know about what happened with us are he and I; plus maybe Alice if she caught him making up his mind. I knew she couldn't have gotten it from my mind because she can't see my future because everything we fairies are repels vampires, including their gifts. Edward had Fae blood as a human so he is the exception.

After getting my clothes unpacked I picked something out to wear. I decided to go comfy casual with a pair of dark blue skinnies, a sage green cardigan buttoned up over a black v neck with a pair of black oxfords. I applied a thick cat eye. My mint green eyes popped out more with black eyeliner but were warmer with a brown liner. I left my long cherry blonde curls cascade down my waist knowing keeping my hair down might keep me warmer in the cold weather here.

I made my way down stairs to make something to eat. As I wait for the coffee to brew I nibble on some toast and a banana.

"Good afternoon." Rose walks in smirking.

"Isn't it?" I glare at her as she sits on a bar stool across from me.

"I should warn you, I think Edward has plans to use you while you're here." She applies a fresh coat of red lipstick looking into a chromed toaster.

"What do you mean use me?" I pour the coffee into a mug. It's a good thing the Cullen's were thorough about keep up appearances otherwise I would be screwed.

"Well his little human has caused some drama." She rolls her eyes. "Anyways Edward killed someone's lover for her and now the woman is seeking revenge by killing Bella. We think she is creating a vampire army to take us out while she tries to get to Bella."

"So he wants to use me how? What can I do against a vampire army?" I ask

"Well I think for the most part he just wants you to stay with Bella in a hiding place while the battle goes down so that he can stay in contact with you just in case Bella tries to do something reckless." She smirks again. Something tells me she isn't too fond of Bella.

"That's a ridiculous idea what if a vampire seeks us out? I can't fight against a vampire." I point out.

"Oh come on yes you can. You have before" She smiles wide

"Well that was an act of self-defense mostly. Plus that bitch had it coming." I say remembering my run in with Lorena and quickly pushing the image out of my mind.

"Uh huh; well he thinks you can take anyone out." She shrugs.

"Why would he think that?" Getting a little annoyed

"I don't know, maybe he is just being selfish. That would be just like Edward." She raises a brow and I laugh knowing that Edward was one step below Rosalie in the self-involved department.

"Well I don't know if I want to get involved with that. I left home because I had to get away from all the crazy shit that has gone down there and—"

"Running away from your problems?" she interrupts.

"Well whatever it is I'm doing I didn't come here to have more shit throw onto my table." I sigh.

"No offense Nina, but why did you decide to run away to a family of vampires if you wanted normality?" she asks which made me sit and think about that for a moment. Why did I come here? I love the Cullen's but I should have known better than to think this was the place to go for a vacation from the supernatural. Before I could answer her question the man himself comes walking in with Bella at his side of course.

"You're finally awake" He smiles and I glare

"What's this about you wanting to use me for some vampire battle?" I fold my arms across my chest. In which he immediately shoots a glare over to Rose then looks back at me.

"We'll talk about it later." He sighs and Bella looks up at him with concerned eyes and then at me with equally concerned eyes.

"Why talk about it later?" She asks "Besides I wouldn't ask Nina to have anything to do with the fight. After all she doesn't know me, why would she risk her life for mine?" she says

"Because this isn't just about you anymore you fool. This is about our whole family put into danger because of the shit you both have brought us into." Rose stares down at her in 6 inch pumps.

"Rose this isn't Bella's fault, and she is a part of our family now and you have to—"

"No this isn't her fault; it's yours. You only care about the well-being of you and your girlfriend but if it were any of us in this situation I'm willing to bet you'd jump ship to save her from being near a fight" she gestures to Bella

"Rose do you honestly believe that?" He hisses at her.

"Yes I do" She says

"Well your wrong" He sighs and glances over at me again. I felt him trying to say something to me via mind reading and I let him in.

_Remember what I asked you last night about her thoughts? _ He asks

_Of course _I reply

_Try to read her mind_ he says and I shut him out of my mind again. I wasn't going to let him read her thoughts through my mind unless it was with her consent but I needed to know if I could read her mind at all. I pull down a small portion of my wall to seek out her mind while Edward continues arguing with Rose. Distracting everyone maybe? Bella stood close to Edward almost behind him sheepishly. I wonder if she was afraid or if that's just how Edward preferred she stood. I let her mind in like I would any other and her thoughts pour into my mind effortlessly.

_Why does Rose hate me so much? I wish she wouldn't even though I understand why she would be angry with me. Still she should at least give me a chance—" _ I shut her out then glance over to Edward again. _I can read her mind just as easily as any other _ I say and he closes his eyes with disappointment _fuck _ he mumbles to himself.


End file.
